Talk:Transcendental Sage - Tang Sanzang/@comment-28089742-20180213160435
Since TSZ returned, I'm just gonna share some of the members I used frequetly and some other stuff regarding TSZ setup : Team setup I used frequently : TSZ - Colin - Fenrir - Katherin - TSZ Even without Ame boost for that team, that team is considered very stable when facing certain mob skills. TSZ + Colin + Katherin = Khaos light version of all screen free movement board. TSZ : Basically used to burst, or when you are forced to dissolve initial WFE runes without LD runes. Colin : Counter WFE lock, easier to break Board Lock, giving extra Light runes, solving Puzzle shield. Fenrir : The fusion member with the best own Attack value. Both his skills are mainly to clear Board Lock or 30 Cumulative Light Shield. His first active skill is also a life-saver. Katherin : To counter 2 Sec skills, high combo shield, cumulative shield. And thus, I usually used that team setup to fight JO, mostly able to clear at least 50% in one run, depending on what easy mobs you meet. (Disadvantages about TSZ team) No ML + Luna : Whenever using light team, people always set ML + Luna. But for TSZ team, due to race restriction, you could at most set another God member, but that means you'll have lower base attack value (~1500 to 2000 for a normal god vs Fenrir base attack value 5327). But that's actually good though, because if you used too many times for the ML + Luna combination will get bored right? Extra : You could try out 1 ML in TSZ team and maybe thought that TSZ team skills will "copy" the highest attack from that ML for all members (like I did), but nope, it's the other way around, becomes only ML launch the highest attack while the rest of the other 5 members launch -50% of their attack due to ML's active. Useful members are hard to get : Take for example from my setup above, Colin is from a relatively hard boss fight. Fenrir, you need a huge resources to max both of the Sirius. Katherin, returned previously, but I doubt she'll return soon, so you might need to use Nanthaniel if you didn't get her before. But I personally find it Katherin much more useful, because it's the extended spinning time much more important than damage boost. (Current available fusion members)--Goes according from most suitable to not recommended one : Fenrir : The best fusion member, because stats are splendid, base attack value is the highest among all other light fusion member. Minamoto fusion : Second best compared to Fenrir. In the past I used him the most when Fenrir is not out yet. Stats are relatively lower (of course, it's demons), but because he's a demon, attack value is nice as well. His skills, of course is to convert to more light runes. His another skills, Final Trick, is mainly for saving your life during emergency. Note that Uncontrollable skills block Final Trick. Lisa Fusion : Not recommended, because attack base value is too low. Still by using her maximum active skills, it's still able to burst too. Useful against Ed SM boss stage if you want to use TSZ team, some team setup like : TSZ - Ra - Lisa Fusion - Gleamimus - TSZ Sacred Combatant : Weakest light fusion among all of them. Active skills are not even worth the time to max their skills. Don't need them. In short, TSZ team is mainly for you to try out different members for different playstyle. So start training as many non-god light cards as possible if you've got him!